Previously known are for instance combined devices facilitating moving and lifting, which support the patient's walk and have handles which can be moved up and down, thus aiding the ascent and descent of the patient. Such walking supports provided with several wheels are known in electrically driven models wherein charged batteries serve as the energy source, or in pneumatically driven models wherein compressed-air batteries serve as the energy source. Further, lifting devices fixed to the ceiling, a rail or a jib, wherein the lifting movement is performed with one belt are known. Other devices further have a transverse bearer bar at the lower end of the belt. A device fixed to a jib located above the bed and supporting the patient or a frame with four belts is also known. However, the above-stated device does not perform the actual lifting movement, which is performed by the bed. Further, lifting devices on wheels are known, wherein one belt, a jib, or a rigid frame performs the lifting movement. In devices of this kind, the person can indeed be supported at four points, but the actual lifting is carried out with one belt, jib or frame.
The above devices are in fact suitable for lifting the patient at the location of said devices, but they have not been designed as devices that are transported and portable. Moreover, the lifting construction will easily become rather heavy, and the use thereof often requires that the user is well familiar with the device. With the aid of such a walking support, one can get out of bed from a sitting posture, but one cannot get up in bed from a recumbent posture to a sitting posture.
Norwegian publication No. 160 176 discloses an apparatus wherewith the lifting of a wheelchair patient and his moving from one location to another can be facilitated. The apparatus comprises a jib enabling displacement of the lifting machinery in the vertical direction, and fixing means connected to the other end of said jib wherewith the entire apparatus can be fixed for example onto the roof of a car similarly as a roof rack. Further, rails along which the jib can also move in the horizontal direction are fitted to the roof fasteners. The actual unit is connected through connecting means to a carriage mounted in connection with the jib and enabling a vertical movement, and control means for the unit are fitted at one end thereof and a seat suspended on a belt at the other end thereof. Thus, in a lateral view the actual unit is an elongated rectangular device. A horizontally disposed screw is provided within a housing, and therewith the first roll in a pair of rolls is moved in the horizontal plane, while the other roll serves as a diverter roll. The horizontal movement of the first roll is duplicated at the ends of the lifting belt, since the other end of the belt is fixed at the locus of the roll that serves as a diverter roll.
Even though the device has been constructed to be portable, it is difficult or even practically impossible for a handicapped person to use, since the device must be fixed separately onto the roof of a car or to some other corresponding location, which is impossible for a sick or handicapped person. Further, a screw as a solution is difficult to adjust, and such a screw requires a considerable space, which will necessarily make the lifting device unreasonably large, thus making it impossible for a motion-handicapped person to handle by himself. Since in the solution of said Norwegian publication the lifting is performed with one belt, the lifting and lowering operation is very unstable from the point of view of the patient. Further, it is to be noted that said device is intended almost solely for use in connection with cars to facilitate the patient'moving out from the car or into the car, respectively, and therefore it is very difficult to use for instance in the interiors of a hospital where it requires a separate system for fastening to the ceiling or a wall. Also, said solution will be very expensive.